starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Threats of the Galaxy
Threats of the Galaxy, to druga wersja podręcznika (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2008 roku i jego autorami są Gary Astleford, Eric Cagle, John Snead, Robert J. Schwalb, Patrick Stutzman i Rodney Thompson. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Using This Book **Building Great Encounters ***Environment ***Adversaries *Chapter I - Characters **Adept, Force ***Force Adept Encounters ***Dathomiri Witch ***Tribal Shaman **Assassin ***Assassin Encounters ***Malkite Poisoner **Bodyguard ***Bodyguard Encounters ***Captain Typho **Bounty Hunter ***Bounty Hunter Encounters ***Aurra Sing ***Bossk ***Hound's Tooth ***Jango Fett **Brute ***Brute Encounters **Bureaucrat ***Bureaucrat Encounters **Commando ***Commando Encounters ***Squad Leader ***Elite Commando **Con Artist ***Con Artist Encounters **Crime Lord ***Crime Lord Encounters ***Black Sun Vigo ****Black Sun Vigo Encounters ***Hutt Crime Lord ****Hutt Crime Lord Encounters **Dark Jedi ***Dark Jedi Encounters ***The Reborn **Dark Jedi Master ***Dark Jedi Master Encounters ***Jerec **Dark Side Adept ***Dark Side Adept Encounters ***Primitive Dark Side Adept ****Primitive Dark Side Adept Encounters ***Desann ***New Species: Chistori **Diplomat ***Diplomat Encounters **Doctor ***Doctor Encounters **Emergency Crew ***Emergency Crew Encounters **Engineer ***Engineer Encounters **Gambler ***Gambler Encounters **Infiltrator ***Infiltrator Encounters **Information Broker ***Information Broker Encounters **Jedi Knight ***Jedi Knight Encounters ***Jedi Refugee ****Jedi Refugee Encounters ***Jedi Duelist ****Jedi Duelist Encounters ***Imperial Knight ****Imperial Knight Encounters **Jedi Master ***Jedi Master Encounters ***Jedi Sage Master ****Jedi Sage Master Encounters ***Jedi Battlemaster ****Jedi Battlemaster Encounters ***Jedi Sentinel Master ****Jedi Sentinel Master Encounters **Jedi Padawan ***Jedi Padawan Encounters **Jensaarai Defender ***Jensaarai Defender Encounters **Martial Artist ***Martial Artist Encounters ***Master of Teräs Käsi ****Master of Teräs Käsi Encounters **Medic ***Medic Encounters **Mercenary ***Mercenary Scout ***Mercenary Heavy Infantry ***Mercenary Encounters **Mercenary Captain ***Mercenary Captain Encounters **Mystic ***Mystic Encounters **Officer ***Officer Encounters ***Intelligence Officer ****Intelligence Officer Encounters **Outlaw Tech ***Outlaw Tech Encounters **Pilot ***Pilot Encounters **Pilot, Ace ***Ace Pilot Encounters **Pilot, Elite ***Elite Pilot Encounters **Pirate ***Privateer ***Pirate Encounters **Pirate Captain ***Pirate Captain Encounters **Police Officer ***Police Officer Encounters **Politician, Veteran ***Veteran Politician Encounters ***Bail Organa **Saboteur ***Saboteur Encounters ***Twi'lek Saboteur ****Twi'lek Saboteur Encounters **Sector Ranger ***Sector Ranger Encounters ***Special Enforcement Officer ****Special Enforcement Officer Encounters **Security Personnel ***Security Specialist ***Security Personnel Encounters ***Royal Handmaiden **Ship Captain ***Ship Captain Encounters **Ship Gunner ***Ship Gunner Encounters **Sith Apprentice ***Sith Apprentice Encounters ***Darth Maul **Sith Lord ***Fallen Jedi Sith Lord ***Lumiya, Dark Lady of The Sith ***Darth Bane ***Sith Lord Encounters **Slicer ***Slicer Encounters ***Zakarisz Ghent **Smuggler ***Smuggler Encounters ***Talon Karrde ****Talon Karrde Encounters ***VCX-350 Light Freighter **Soldier ***SpecForce Heavy Weapons Specialist ***Soldier Encounters **Soldier Commander ***Soldier Commander Encounters ***Clone Commander CC-2224 ****Clone Commander CC-2224 Encounters **Soldier, Elite ***Elite Soldier Encounters ***SpecForce Elite Soldier ****SpecForce Elite Soldier Encounters **Spy ***Spy Encounters ***Bothan Spy ****Bothan Spy Encounters **Swoop Gang Leader ***Swoop Gang Leader Encounters ***Ikas-Adno R-2000 Raptor Speeder Bike **Swoop Gang Member ***Swoop Gang Member Encounters ***Moquet Nebulon-Q Swoop Racer **Technician ***Technician Encounters **Trader ***Trader Encounters **Warrior, Elite ***Mandalorian Supercommando ***Elite Warrior Encounters *Chapter II - Creatures **Intelligent Creatures **Corellian Banshee Bird ***Corellian Banshee Bird Encounters **Corellian Sand Panther ***Corellian Sand Panther Encounters **Dragonsnake ***Dragonsnake Encounters **Gundark ***Gundark Encounters **Katarn ***Katarn Encounters **Kintan Strider ***Kintan Strider Encounters **Knobby White Spider ***Knobby White Spider Encounters **Kouhun ***Kouhun Encounters **Krayt Dragon ***Greater Krayt Dragon Encounters ***Canyon Krayt Dragon ****Canyon Krayt Dragon Encounters **Mantellian Savrip ***Mantellian Savrip Encounters **Massiff ***Massiff Encounters **Mynock ***Mynock Encounters **Narglatch ***Narglatch Encounters **Nashtah ***Nashtah Encounters **Rankor ***Dathomiri Rancor Encounters ***Tyrant Rancor ***Tra'cor **Ronto ***Ronto Encounters **Sarlacc ***Sarlacc Encounters **Varactyl ***Varactyl Encounters ***Taining a Varactyl ***Utai Varactyl Handler **Vornskr ***Vornskr Encounters **Womp Rat ***Womp Rat Encounters **Womp Rat Pack ***Womp Rat Pack Encounters **Ysalamiri ***Ysalamiri Encounters *Chapter III - Droids **Artillery Droid ***Artillery Droid Encounters **Assassin Droid ***Assassin Droid Encounters **Astromech Droid ***R3 Series Astromech Droid Encounters ***R4 Series Astromech Droid ****R4 Series Astromech Droid Encounters ***R5 Series Astromech Droid ****R5 Series Astromech Droid Encounters ***R7 Series Astromech Droid ****R7 Series Astromech Droid Encounters ***R2-R Series Astromech Droid **Battle Droid ***B3 Series Ultra Battle Droid Encounters ***B3-A Series Ultra Battle Droid ****B3-A Series Ultra Battle Droid Encounters **IG Series Lancer Droid **Buzz Droid ***Pistoeka Buzz Droid Encounters **Construction Droid ***Construction Droid Encounters **Demolitions Droid ***GRZ-6B Demolitions Droid Encounters **Espionage Droid ***Espionage Droid Encounters **Interrogation Droid ***Interrogation Droid Encounters **Medical Droid ***GH-7 Medical Droid Encounters **Power Droid ***Power Droid Encounters **Probe Droid ***Probe Droid Encounters **Protocol Droid ***M-3PO Series Military Protocol Droid Encounters ***TC Series Protocol Droid ****TC Series Protocol Droid Encounters **Replica Droid ***Guri ***Replica Droid Encounters **Sabotage Droid ***Sabotage Droid Encounters **Security Droid ***Security Droid Encounters **Seeker Droid ***Seeker Droid Encounters **Sentry Droid ***Sentry Droid Encounters **War Droid ***War Droid Encounters ***Sith Elite Warbot **Worker Droid ***PK Worker Droid Encounters ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Force Adept - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Dathomiri Witch - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Tribal Shaman - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Datadagger *Assassin - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Malkite Poisoner - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Bodyguard - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Captain Typho - dane postaci *Bounty Hunter - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Aurra Sing - dane postaci *Rhen-Orm Biocomputer *Bossk - dane postaci *''Hound's Tooth'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Jango Fett - dane postaci *Jango Fett Special Equipment *Brute - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Bureaucrat - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Commando - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Commando Squad Leader - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Elite Commando - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Con Artist - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Crime Lord - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Black Sun Vigo - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Bith - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Hutt Crime Lord - dane typowego przedstawiciela *The Reborn - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Dark Jedi - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Dark Jedi Master - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jerec - dane postaci *Miraluka - dane gatunku inteligentnego *New Dark Side Talent: Drain Knowledge *Dark Side Adept - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Primitive Dark Side Adept - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Desann - dane postaci *Chistori - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Diplomat - dane typowego przedstawiciela *MDS-50 Medisensor *Emergency Crew Member - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Heat Sensor *Engineer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Gambler - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Infiltrator - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Information Broker - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jedi Knight - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jedi Refugee - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jedi Duelist - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Imperial Knight - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Cortosis Gauntlet *Jedi Master - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jedi Sage Master - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jedi Battlemaster - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jedi Sentinel Master - dane typowego przedstawiciela *The Presence of a Master *Jedi Padawan - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jensaarai Defender - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Martial Artist - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Master of Teräs Käsi Talent Tree *Medic - dane typowego przedstawiciela *FastFlesh Medpac *Mercenary Soldier - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Mercenary Scout - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Mercenary Heavy Infantry - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Famous Mercenary Companies *Mercenary Captain - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Mystic - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Officer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Intelligence Officer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *The Chain of Command *Outlaw Tech - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Pilot - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Elite Pilot - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Pirate - dane typowego przedstawiciela *The Blazing Claw *Privateer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Pirate Captain - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Police Officer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Politician, Veteran - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Bail Organa - dane postaci *Saboteur - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Twi'lek Saboteur - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Sector Ranger - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Special Enforcement Officer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Sector Ranger Enforcement Powers *Security Personnel - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Security Specialist - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Royal Handmaiden - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Riot Shield *Ship Captain - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Ship Gunner - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Sith Apprentice - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Darth Maul - dane postaci *Razalon FC-20 Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Sith Lord - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Fallen Jedi Sith Lord - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Lumiya - dane postaci *Lightwhip - dane broni *Darth Bane - dane postaci *Orbalisk Armor *Slicer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Zakarisz Ghent - dane postaci *Computer Spikes *HiBaka 2000 Mem-Stik *Lectroticker *Smuggler - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Talon Karrde - dane postaci *CEC VCX-350 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Soldier - dane typowego przedstawiciela *SpecForce Heavy Weapons Specialist - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Soldier Commander - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Commander CC-2224 ("Cody") - dane postaci *Elite Soldier - dane typowego przedstawiciela *SpecForce Elite Soldier - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Spy - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Bothan Spy - dane typowego przedstawiciela *The Bothan Spynat *Swoop Gang Leader - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Modified R-2000 Raptor Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Swoop Gang Member - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Nebulon-Q Swoop - dane pojazdu *Technician - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Trader - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Elite Warrior - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Mandalorian Supercommando - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Mandalorian Armor *Corellian Banshee Bird - dane zwierzęcia *Corellian Sand Panther - dane zwierzęcia *Dragonsnake - dane zwierzęcia *Gundark - dane zwierzęcia *Katarn - dane zwierzęcia *Kintan Strider - dane zwierzęcia *Knobby White Spider - dane zwierzęcia *Kouhun - dane zwierzęcia *Greater Krayt Dragon - dane zwierzęcia *Canyon Krayt Dragon - dane zwierzęcia *Mantellian Savrip - dane zwierzęcia *Massiff - dane zwierzęcia *Mynock - dane zwierzęcia *Narglatch - dane zwierzęcia *Nashtah - dane zwierzęcia *Dathomiri Rancor - dane zwierzęcia *Tyrant Rancor - dane zwierzęcia *Tra'cor - dane zwierzęcia *Ronto - dane zwierzęcia *Sarlacc - dane zwierzęcia *Varactyl - dane zwierzęcia *Varactyl Handler - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Utai - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vornskr - dane zwierzęcia *Womp Rat - dane zwierzęcia *Womp Rat Pack *Packs and Swarms *Ysalamiri - dane zwierzęcia *VX Series Artillery Droid - dane droida *Light Concussion Missile Launcher *VX Series Artillery Droid - dane droida *ASN-121 Assassin Droid - dane droida *R3 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *R4 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *R5 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *R7 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *R2-R Series Reconnaissance Astromech Droid - dane droida *B3 Series Ultra Battle Droid - dane droida *B3-A Series Ultra Battle Droid - dane droida *IG Series Lancer Droid - dane droida *Pistoeka Buzz Droid - dane droida *Discord Missile Launcher *EVS Construction Droid - dane droida *GRZ-6B Demolitions Droid - dane droida *3PX Espionage Droid - dane droida *TO-D Interrogation Droid - dane droida *Sonic Stunner *GH-7 Medical Droid - dane droida *EG-6 Series Power Droid - dane droida *DRK-1 Probe Droid - dane droida *M-3PO Series Military Protocol Droid - dane droida *TC Series Protocol Droid - dane droida *Replica Droid - dane droida *Guri - dane droida *WSB-15 Sabotage Droid - dane droida *501-Z Police/Security Droid - dane droida *Mark VII "Inquisitor" Series Seeker Droid - dane droida *Imperial Mark IV Series Sentry Droid - dane droida *SD-6 "Hulk" Infantry Droid - dane droida *Sith Sword *Sith Elite Warbot - dane droida *PK Worker Droid - dane droida ''Credits: *Design - Gary Astleford, Eric Cagle, John Snead, Robert J. Schwalb, Patrick Stutzman, Rodney Thompson *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Editor - Kim Mohan *Lucas Licensing Editor - Frank Parisi *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Cartographer - Christopher West *Production Manager - Shari Overbay, Cynda Callaway *Art Direction - Ryan Sansaver *Cover Designer - Ryan Sansaver, Emi Tanji *Graphic Designer - Kevin Smith *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Imaging Technician - Travis Adams *Interior Artists - Drew Baker, Francis Tsai, Franz Vohwinkel, Gonzalo Flores, Jeffrey Carlisle, Mark Tedin, Tomas Giorello, Walter O'Neal, Warren Mahy, Udon Comics ''Online dodatki: *Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 1: Portrayal *Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 2: The Becoming *Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 3: Design *Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 4: The Teeth in the Darkness *Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 5: Antiheroes Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)